Conventional treatment for newly diagnosed primary anaplastic gliomas includes use of radiation therapy & BCNU. The CNS Cancer Consortium study utilizes 4 treatment arms & a "2 x 2" statistical design to address: 1. Does Mitomycin-C potentiate effectiveness of irradiation in newly diagnosed malignant gliomas? 2. Does the addition of IV 5-MP to BCNU produce greater response?